User blog:Ferfature/Builder Page -IMPORTANTE-
JordanSiah I'm gonna change my builder pic *again *bye *11:04 AtomicScientist JS, thats my BUILDER! *11:04 JordanSiah got school camp *11:04 Ferfature Ugh. *11:05 AtomicScientist -I attack to the theme- *11:05 JordanSiah That's my IDEA! *11:05 AtomicScientist Dance Attack FTW!!! *11:05 Ferfature DIUGFPIUSDHIUPFGSDIUGFUIPSD *LADIES LADIES! You're all beautiful. Now shush. *11:05 JordanSiah I'm gonna change it within 3 days *bye *and I WILL CHANGE *11:05 AtomicScientist JS, Builder is mine! *11:05 JordanSiah MUAHAHAHAHA *11:06 Ferfature GAAAAAAH *11:06 AtomicScientist FERF, ITS MINE! *11:06 JordanSiah THAT IS MY IDEA *I DID IT *11:06 AtomicScientist I MADE THE VERSION THAT WILL STAND!!! *11:06 JordanSiah SO THE CREDIT IS MINE *NOT YOURS *11:06 AtomicScientist JS, NO, MINE WILL STAND!!!! *11:06 JordanSiah YEAH RIGHT *11:06 AtomicScientist HOLD IT! *11:06 Ferfature Ladies ladies. *You're ALLL *11:06 AtomicScientist Ferf, whats better? Mine or His?!!??!?! *11:06 Ferfature beautiful. *11:06 JordanSiah takes flashbang *11:06 Ferfature Now shuch. *Builder *11:07 AtomicScientist THATS MINE, MR SIAH! *11:07 JordanSiah *le wild ninja appears! *11:07 Ferfature you never even considered mine for more than a minute *11:07 JordanSiah I like yours,but..... *11:07 Ferfature But I didn't pitch a fit *11:07 JordanSiah the credit suppose to be mine *I did it *11:07 AtomicScientist I am not letting him replace my best work. *-Does a backflip- *11:08 JordanSiah ..... *11:08 Ferfature LNA = Teamwork *11:08 JordanSiah Your work? *11:08 AtomicScientist He gets Assasin! *11:08 JordanSiah That is my idea too,dozo *11:08 Ferfature NO NOT MY WORK OR YOUR WORK! OUR WORK! TEAM WORK! GAH *11:08 AtomicScientist Build Ranks one and Two, ok. *11:08 Ferfature Kid: What are doing? *11:08 AtomicScientist I get Three, and thats final! *11:08 Ferfature Me: Whatever I feel like, GASH. *11:09 JordanSiah father:I'm dying,duh *11:09 Ferfature If you two don't stop, so help me... *11:09 AtomicScientist Ferf, please, i LOVE mine.... *11:09 JordanSiah You quitted,ferf *11:09 Ferfature OH MY WORD *Roseann Shadowflame has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. *11:09 Ferfature STOP IT! *SHUT YOUR TRAPS! *STOW THE LUGGAGE! SHUUUUUSHHHH *11:10 AtomicScientist LET FERFATURE DECIDE!!!!! *11:10 Ferfature SILENICIO! *SILENCE, I KELL YOU! *11:10 Roseann Shadowflame *11:10 JordanSiah tells in brain:lol *11:10 Ferfature I'm dealing with two imbeciles arguing. *Sorry Rose *11:11 JordanSiah Well,hurry up *I need to go *11:11 AtomicScientist Jordan, go jump into a lava pit, BECAUSE MINE IS BETTER! *11:11 Ferfature UGH *11:11 AtomicScientist This has nothing to do with you, FERF! *11:11 JordanSiah my foot yours is better *11:11 Ferfature This is why Atom was not made a leader before. No control, or willing to accept other ideas. *11:11 Roseann Shadowflame Uh.... *11:11 AtomicScientist -I punch Jordan in the face- *11:11 JordanSiah Agredd *11:11 Roseann Shadowflame *backs away slowly* *11:11 AtomicScientist Builder *11:11 Ferfature ATOM. *ATOM ATOM ATOM *11:11 JordanSiah takes flashbang *11:11 AtomicScientist Thats MINE, NOT HIS! *11:12 Roseann Shadowflame Uh.... *11:12 Ferfature oh my word *11:12 AtomicScientist -Is furious- *11:12 JordanSiah takes 3 flashbang *11:12 Roseann Shadowflame I'm... *11:12 JordanSiah *11:12 Roseann Shadowflame uh... *falls over dead* *11:12 Ferfature I AM COPYING AND PASTING THIS TO A JOURNAL POSTING IT TO LU182's PAGE NOW! *11:12 Roseann Shadowflame *11:12 JordanSiah SNORE *11:12 AtomicScientist :O *NO, FERF PLEASE DONT! *D: *11:12 Roseann Shadowflame This is so weird... and crazy... uh, this music sounds nice, riiiight? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j36SWJ2oid0 *11:13 Ferfature You can do this to me if I'm ever out of control, right? You're out of control also. *11:13 AtomicScientist You....said over your idea....that i won...... *11:13 JordanSiah Anyway,I'm quitting if you post that *11:13 AtomicScientist And no offense Jordan, but i think mine has better detail. *11:13 Ferfature Yes, but now you are rage figthing. *11:13 AtomicScientist No offense to yours. *I'm not trying to! He started the whole thing! *11:14 JordanSiah You already offended me *sheshhh *AtomicScientist You said Builder belongs to me and Non Factions belong to him! *11:14 JordanSiah ? *11:14 AtomicScientist RAGE MODE!!!!!! *11:14 JordanSiah since when? *11:14 Ferfature I love you copy and paste. *11:14 AtomicScientist -Blows up Canada- *11:14 JordanSiah Okay,Atom is dead *Roseann Shadowflame has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. *11:15 JordanSiah He blown himself * *11:15 AtomicScientist I live in america. *Roseann Shadowflame has joined the chat. Please no spam or trolling. If this is not obeyed, action will be taken against the offender. *11:15 Roseann Shadowflame Sorry, got rid of wrong page. *11:15 JordanSiah Then you killed patch *LUModder I gtg soon *I'll leave open *11:15 Ferfature Guys, I seriously have this being copy and pasted to a blog. *11:15 AtomicScientist *11:16 Roseann Shadowflame Uh, guys? *11:16 JordanSiah Then DO it *11:16 Ferfature User_blog:Ferfature/Builder_Page_-IMPORTANTE- *11:16 AtomicScientist Jordan, look....i really think mine is better! *11:16 Roseann Shadowflame Alright, I' *Alright, I'll make this simple so everyone can hear it: *11:16 JordanSiah good job,ferf *I'm quitting,YES! *11:16 Roseann Shadowflame SHUT THE HECK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you feel the need to yell and scream at each other... DO IT IN PRIVATE CHAT, WILL YA?! *11:17 JordanSiah this is private chat *11:17 AtomicScientist Shes got a point, Jordan.... *11:17 Ferfature ~ JordanSiah RAGE QUIT~ That's what it would say in Minecraft, and it's right. It's a rage quit. *11:17 AtomicScientist Jordan, PM. *11:17 JordanSiah nah *11:17 AtomicScientist We can argue there! *At least we wont spam up the chat... *11:17 Ferfature JUST SHUT IT *11:17 Roseann Shadowflame Oh no, you don't understand it, Jordan. Between you and one other person, not making 1/2/3/4/5/ect people listen to you arguing! *JordanSiah what? *11:17 Roseann Shadowflame *11:18 AtomicScientist *11:18 JordanSiah * * *11:18 AtomicScientist Jordan, look, i'm sorry..... *11:18 Roseann Shadowflame In private chat, people like Ferf, LUmodder and I don't have to listen to you guys arguing... *JordanSiah takes flashbang *GODDYNIGHT *11:18 Ferfature I'm still copying and pasting. *11:18 AtomicScientist WAIT! *11:18 JordanSiah AND GOOD LUCK *AtomicScientist Jordan, please hear me out! *JordanSiah has left the chat. Hope to see them again soon. Category:Blog posts